You, Me and Destiny
by Thalialynn
Summary: Kohlrouladen, ein Zeitloch, zwei Besucher und die verrueckten Nachbarn. Was passiert, wenn all dies zusammenkommt koennt ihr hier nachlesen.


**YOU, ME and DESTINY**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, Michael Ende und vielen anderen Personen gehoeren die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte. Jennifer und Kathrin gibt's wirklich.

A/N: Wir hassen es, wenn Autoren sich selbst in die Harry-Potter-Welt einbringen, Snapes Tochter spielen (Ts ts ts kopfschuettel Dann kann man doch gar nicht mehr mit ihm ficken …) oder eine FanFic damit beginnt "Eine neue, geheimnisvolle Schuelerin kommt in Dracos Klasse" …

Und ... na ja … die folgende Geschichte ist natuerlich **ganz** anders, jahaa! ziehen beschaehmt von dannen

Dies ist eine GemeinschaftsFic von:

Von Jennifer aka "Ich muss noch Hundefutter kaufen"

Und Kathrin aka Cold Mirror

Kapitel 1 - Miese Laune _oder_ Der Tag der Kohlroulade

Ein einsames Geschoepf stand in der Dunkelheit. Es wurde von allen uebersehen und wollte auch nicht gesehen werden. Es war an das Gefuehl der Einsamkeit gewoehnt, das Gefuehl, in einer Menschenmenge allein zu sein, gewoehnt an die Geborgenheit der Finsternis. Hier konnte ihn niemand finden, niemand konnte ihn verletzen. Niemandem konnte er sich anvertrauen, niemand verstand seinen Schmerz.

Crabbe: "Hoe, kommste mit in die grosse Halle? Ich hab' Hunger …"

Tja, das war's wohl mit seinem dramatischen Moment. Aber so einsam war Draco nun auch wieder nicht … Gefolgt von seinen zwei Leibwaechtern Crabbe und Goyle ging er in die grosse Halle. Er setzte sich an den Slytherintisch zu seiner Quidditschmannschaft.

Von diesem Platz aus konnte er sehen wie Harry Potter und seine verbloedeten Freunde herumalberten. Ron Weasley, ein zurueckgebliebener Volltrottel, dessen Familie nicht einmal genug Geld hatte, um ihre Kinder mit anstaendiger Kleidung auszustatten und Hermine Granger, eine schlammbluetige Muggelgeborene - **niemals** wuerde er sich mit solchem Abschaum abgeben. Aber wie es aussah, waren die drei wirklich die besten Freunde, wie aus dem Bilderbuch (als wenn **irgendjemand** auf die Idee kommen wuerde, ueber Harry Potter ein Buch zu schreiben).

Manchmal beneidete er sie. Crabbe und Goyle waren zwar nuetzlich, aber richtig unterhalten konnte man sich nicht

mit ihnen. Er hatte es einmal versucht, aber sie starrten ihn nur mit offenen Muendern an, als wenn sie, waehrend er sprach, alle Gehirnaktivitaeten eingestellt haetten. Die anderen Schueler aus seiner Quidditschmannschaft hatten zwar mehr Verstand, gaben sich aber nur mit ihm ab, weil sein Vater das Team sponserte (sie mussten Trikots mit dem Spruch "Lucy's Backstretches - Kekse backen fuer den Dunklen Lord" tragen).

Da sass er nun und stocherte missmutig in seinen Kohlrouladen herum, sich grauenhaft ausmalend, was heute Nacht im Slytherinschlafsaal passieren wuerde. Er blickte zu Crabbe und Goyle, die jeweils ihre achte Kohlroulade verspeisten. Dann schweifte sein Blick hier- und dorthin. Wurde automatisch von Harrys Jeans angezogen (wer traegt schon so was?) und blieb schliesslich am Lehrertisch haengen. Lupin war zurueckgekehrt, nachdem die Gryffindors eine Revolte angezettelt und Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ueberredet hatten, mit ihnen draussen auf den Wiesen ein Protest-Sit-in zu veranstalten. Mit keinem dieser Lehrer konnte er auch nur im Geringsten etwas anfangen, selbst mit Snape nicht. Der war auch nur hoeflich zu ihm, weil er seinen Vater kannte.

Nach dem Essen beschloss er, einfach ins Bett zu gehen und an nichts mehr zu denken. Er stand auf und ging den Tisch entlang zur Tuer als er ploetzlich mit jemandem zusammenstiess.

BAMM!

"Au! Verdammt, du Hornochse! Kannst du nicht -" Doch weiter kam er nicht, als er aufsah und einer verweinten Hermine ins Gesicht blickte. Er stockte, wollte etwas ganz Fieses sagen … aber ihm fiel in diesem Moment nichts ein. Es muss sehr komisch ausgesehen haben, eine rot geheulte Hermine starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einen Draco an, der sie mit offenem Mund anblickte.

Hermine begann sich zu sammeln und sagte zu Draco: "Aeh … dir laeuft Spucke aus dem Mund …" Super, und Draco dachte gerade, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen koennen.

Hermine einen Blick voll tiefer Verachtung zuwerfend, quetschte er sich an ihr vorbei. Eins wusste Draco: Schuld sind nur die Kohlrouladen ...


End file.
